Human's Death
by Edan Flame Rage
Summary: This was done about a decade ago. I do not suggest reading it.


Disclamer: I don't own Ender or anything else, and excuse my spelling (this was three years ago for a school Project). I don't own this...If your upset with this I WILL TAKE IT DOWN!!! Don't sue me, I have exactly $0.32 on my name, yep, I'm flat broke.   
  
Enjoy.......if possible  
  
*************************************  
  
In the section I have selected from Speaker for the Death, Ender, the main character, is speaking to Human, who is a Pequeninos, concerning Human's approaching death of the second life and rebirth into his third life. Human has requested that he die. I have rewritten this powerful part of the book to show how Human saw his upcoming death and what he said to Ender. It is very different from what Ender saw.  
  
I held out the knives for the Speaker. They were both made of thin wood. The wood was from one of our Pequeninos that had given up their third life as a tree in order to help a brother into the third life. The speaker stopped and looked at the knives. Instead of reaching out and taking the knives, the speaker grabbed my wrists. The Speaker said, "To you it does not feel like death, but to me, I only saw you for the first time yesterday, and tonight I know you are my brother as surely as Rooter was my farther. And yet, when the sun rises in the morning, I'll never be able to talk to you again. It feels like death to me, Human, however it feels like to you."1   
  
The Speaker thought I was about to die. He was very upset. He must have been horrified thinking of the pain that I had to endure. He thought that he was about to commit the worse offense of his species, murder. No wonder he was reluctant to help me! He did not realize that I would be sprouting into a new a life, a life full of happiness. I could become a father to many little ones once I grew into a gorgeous tree with great leaves and branches. As a tree, I would give life to new Pequeninos. I would be a proud father of many or a few little ones, I would give advice to my sons and maybe even daughters(if I was honered enough). The Speaker had no way of knowing the mixture of emotions I was feeling. I was fear full of the pain of dying and being reborn, yet happy anticipating my new life. The Speaker will never know the pride I will feel to be put into the third life by someone of such importance as he. I will look upon this day frequently in my new life with awe. I hope some day that he will come to understand the ways of my species. I wonder if I will ever be this lucky once more?  
  
"Come and sit in my shade," I said, "and see the sunlight through my branches and rest your back against my trunk. As you do this add another story to the Hive Queen and the Hegemon. Call it Life of Human. Tell all the humans of how I was conceived on the bark of my father tree, and born in darkness eating my mothers flesh. Tell them how I left the darkness behind and came into the half-light of my second life, to learn the language of the wives and then come forth to learn all the miracles that Libo and Miro and Ouanda came to teach me. Tell them how on the last day of my second life, my true brother came from the sky, and together we made a hole tribe out of Humans and Pequeninos, one tribe of ramen, together and at peace. And then my brother gave me passage into the third life, to the full light, so that I could rise into the sky and give life to ten-thousand children before I die."2 "I will tell your story," the Speaker said.   
  
I lay down and took in the last minutes of my second life, what an honor……  
  
This is from the Book Speaker for the Dead By Orson scott Card, It was a school project so, I had to copy some of the book,heres the Bibliography (why would I add this with a disclamer alredy in place??  
  
1. Card, Orson Scott. Speaker for the Dead.  
New York: Tor Books, 1994. Page 350 to 351 (Modified to reflect Human's perspective.)  
2. Card, Orson Scott. Speaker for the Dead.  
New York: Tor Books, 1994. Page 351 (Modified to reflect Human's perspective.)  
  



End file.
